Love of a Gaurdian
by xKaosuxKaenx
Summary: This is a oneshot set fourteen years after Braska's pilgrimage, four years after ffx, and two years after ffx2. It contains spoliers for ffx and a bit for ffx2. It is centered around Braska's third Gaurdian, and what she went through after he, Jecht, and


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from ffx. Mira Is an OC character though.

A lone figure stood on the cliffs near the beach on the Isle of Besaid. The woman was staring out at the water, her newly cut hair blowing in the wind. Her garmet grid was attached to her hip and she was currently in the gaurdian dresssphere she had made.

Her giant boomarang was imbedded in the ground next to her. On it was a message. "This weopon holds my memories of my journey with Braska, Jecht, and Auron. -Mira".

Mira was lost in thought. It had been fourteen years since Lord Braska had brought about the calm, and four years since Yuna had defeated Sin. Even though such a long time had passed, Mira remembered it like it was yesterday.

Braska, Auron, and Mira had grown up in Bevelle. Auron had trained to be a monk. Braska merely lived there. Mira had planned to leave and become a Crusader, but had stayed with her friends. Ever since they had been thirteen Mira had developed a crush on Braska. She didn't show it fearing that it would ruin their friendship.

When they were sixteen Braska had decided to leave Bevelle. He left Auron and Mira behind. Auron had become quiet and somewhat cold. Mira never stopped thinking about Braksa and cried at night.

A week after her twenty-first birthday, Braska returned to Bevelle. He had gotten married. Mira was crushed, but she didn't show it. It was around that time she had started learning to fake a smile when she was sad.

When they were twenty-two, Braska had a daughter. He had named her Yuna. Mira was finally able to truly smile. She thought of the girl as her own, and swore to protect her no matter what. It was then that the calm brought on by High Summoner Sora ended.

When Yuna was seven and they were twenty-nine, Yuna's mother was killed by Sin. Braska mourned her passing. When he was able to think clearly he told his friends of his desicion to become a summoner. Mira and Auron swore to be his gaurdians.

A week before they were to leave, a man appeared claming to be from Zanarkand. Braska met this man, named Jecht, and asked him to be his gaurdian. Jecht excepted. They then left Bevelle to start their pilgrimage.

All through the pilgrimage, Mira couldn't stop thinking. There had to be a way to save Braska. She wouldn't let him die when he summoned the Final Aeon. Even as she struggled to find a way to save him, she kept smiling on the outside. She soon became friends with Jecht.

When they reached Zanarkand and learned of the truth from Yunalessca, Mira's heart stopped. Someone would have to die to be the Final Aeon? She couldn't bear it. When Jecht said he would do it she threw herself to the floor at Braska's feet. She begged him not to do it. As Braska ignored her and he, Jecht, and Auron headed to the room where Yunalessca was waiting, she said she hated them.

She ran out of Zanarkand. She didn't stop running till she had reached Bevelle. A few days later news reached Bevelle about Braska bringing abother calm. Mira ran to Zanarkand. She didn't reach it. On her way to Mount Gagazet she met a Ronso. She learned that Auron too had died.

She mourned for the next ten years, swearing she protect Yuna. She became a summoner shortly before Yuna did. On the day Yuna became a summoner, Jecht's son appeared on Besaid. Mira didn't even need to speak with him to know who he was. He looked a lot like Jecht.

Mira became the summoner gaurdian of Lady Yuna. Traveling through Spira, they met with Auron. Confused she confronted him. He apologized, and said he was merely here to keep a promise to Jecht and Braska.

Upon reaching Zanarkand again, Yuna refused to sacrafice someone to be the Final Aeon. They defeated Yunalessca, ensuring that no one else would even be faced with such a desision again.

As Mira was walking out of Zanarkand, she saw a sphere with a paper underneath it. She picked it up. The paper was a note from Braska to her. She pocketed it, saying she'd watch it later.

With her help, Yuna defeated Sin. Tidus disappeared at the end though. Two years ago he returned. He and Yuna were married now. Mira was happy for them.

Sitting on the cliff looking out at the sea, Mira remembered the sphere. She had never watched it. Pulling it out her pocket she started it. It showed Braska.

"Mira, I know you are upset, and I know you'll come back to Zanarkand. Defeat Sin for good. Thank you for protecting Yuna," his recording said.

Mira looked away, tears forming in her eyes. All the pain of the past fourteen years came back with those simple words. Suddenly they disappeared with the final words Braska had recorded before his death.

"I love you," The recording said before stopping.

Looking up at the sky, tears on her face, Mira smiled for the first true time in fourteen years. "I Love you too Braska," she said knowing they would be together again on the Farplane.


End file.
